A variety of toy weapons such as toy swords are available in the market. Particularly, toy swords have been manufactured in different designs and configurations to mimic the appearance and operation of real swords, as well as being formed of different materials to improve safety of the players during play. Toy swords have also been incorporated with various functional features, such as being provided with light and/or sound emitting components operable by the players to generate lighting and/or audio effects to further enhance the experience of the players.